


Conciliation

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Angst, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Ragna is down in the dumps upon losing his adopted father, Jubei, to illness. Thankfully, Noel is there to cheer him up. The annual festival the perfect opportunity.
Relationships: Ragna the Bloodedge/Noel Vermillion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Conciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder

Rain from the previous night softened the ground, which made digging his grave a little easier. A spot on a low hill for his master, whom he called Father, to watch the rising and setting sun he loved so much beside his cherished wife and niece. The harsh winter brought its fair share of illness, soldiers, farmers, and townspeople alike were bed-stricken thanks to constant downpours and snowfalls, including his master. Ragna knew he hadn't been long for the world. A few more years, maybe, if health and the gods did him well; however, that was sadly not the case. His pilgrimage across the continent–a tradition upheld throughout the generations of inaugurated knights that bridge the connection between civilian and knight–was too much for the seasoned warrior to handle. _Master, sit this one out,_ Ragna warned before the laborious quest began, led by his eccentric commander Bang.

When the hole was deep enough, Ragna lifted the lifeless body of his master and carried him over. His body was short, small and light, weighing no more than a bag of feathers. Ragna was tall, a little over six feet (maybe an inch or two lower), his frame sturdy and well-built thanks to rigorous daily twenty-year training since age six. Jubei commended his strength, and though he whined and complained about his constant mistakes and his elegantly-described "shit swordsmanship," he was gentle and caring in his praise. It was all he could give. Ragna laid him down gently and stood over him for a moment. Clouds gathered above, rain fresh in the air once again, and he knew that he should fill the hole before the downpour, but he couldn't bring himself to toss dirt on that face. I should've brought Noel, after all. I don't know any damn prayers. Jubei had taught him how to be a warrior, not a Septon; he wasn't adept with words.

"I, uh… I think I'll keep your swords. If I left 'em here, some grave robber might take 'em or they might rust or something." The blades were long and heavy, quality castle-forged steel, the pommel smooth with a perfect grip. Any sane man would give a foot and more for a chance to steal these blades for himself. No way would Ragna let that happen, but in reality, he just didn't want to abandon them. "I… wish you didn't have to go so soon." He paused, uncertain if anything else needed to be said. Ragna knew not a single prayer, at least not all the way through; a table grace Celica broke him into didn't fit right here. "I was glad you found and adopted me. I was ungrateful, but you never reprimanded me when it was uncalled for. Well, uh, maybe that one time. Remember? When I got into that huge fight with those asshole adults? I told you I didn't take that sword, but I… guess it doesn't mean shit now." Ragna felt a burning in his eyes and shook his head. Above all else, his master was a true warrior; tears weren't fitting for the burial of a warrior. Holding them back, Ragna uttered the few words all but two had heard before. "I love you, Dad. And… I'm really gonna miss you. Tell… tell Celica I said hi, okay?"

Ragna started to fill the hole but instead of using the shovel he kicked the dirt in, then began to properly pat it down, never looking at the bottom where that old face stared back at him. He lived the life of a true knight, of a warrior, triumphant in all but the battle against fever. How many people could say they've lived past one-hundred and could still wield a blade? How many could walk about unassisted at that age? No one, that's who. No one but his master. At least he had lived to wish him one last happy birthday.

Ragna laid the bouquet of flowers he had bought with help from Noel, bowed before the grave once more, saddled his horse–the last gift he would ever receive from Jubei–and took off. The large black stallion rode like it was just as ready to get away from the grave as he. It took all his willpower not to cry, but at least in the woods, now far away from the burial site of his master, he could at least whimper without an audience.

* * *

Time before the festival was its own festival. More carts and carriages ran through the street than usual, an abundance of food and clothes went on sale, and visitors were in no short supply. Young women browsed the wares of decorated shops, concerned about what to wear. Children ran along broad streets, no doubt wondering how to go about spending their pocket change. Noel watched the laughing kids rush by and smiled. At a time of instability, the people wished to enjoy the peaceful moment as best they could. She bowed to knights who ambled by. Most of the town's working occupants congregated in the square, some setting up decorations while others engaged in idle chit-chat. She overheard a few festival plans: some involved friends, some expressed interest in meeting a partner, and others wanted to deepen relationships. She envied them.

Cobblestone gave way to flagstone. Noel clutched the warm brown bag tucked to her chest and walked home, a small hilltop brick building. Noel smelled the faint scent of rain and picked up the pace. A lone wisp wafted into the sky from the chimney. Ragna asked her to have his soup simmer until he got back; she left twenty minutes ago and set the fire to the lowest. Noel walked in, placed the brown paper bag on the wooden kitchen table, and checked the soup. No problems to speak of as she turned the broth. She had enough time to prepare and eat a bowl of soup herself, digest, and prepare a warm cup of tea before she heard the neigh and clip-clopping of a horse ride into the stable.

Noel held mixed feelings. Usually she would be overcome with joy; for a while now, however, she had been overcome with great sadness. It'd been two weeks since Jubei fell to illness, two weeks since Ragna moved in with her. He couldn't stay in the house once shared with him and his foster father. It hurt too much. All worldly belongings were stashed away, the more sentimental of the bunch placed atop shelves and the blades he wielded hanging on the wall. Noel couldn't fake a smile either when Ragna stepped in. The heartbreak in his eyes made her swallow nervously. "Welcome back, Ragna. I kept the soup warm like you asked." She managed to flash a smile.

"Thank you, but I think… I'll have it later." Ragna noticed the brown bag on the table. "Pick up something?"

"O-oh! I almost forgot, I bought you something."

"For me?" Ragna crossed to the table, the delicious aroma of the bag's contents wafting up his nose. From it Noel withdrew a large cookie decorated with chunks of chocolate, and Ragna could tell it was chewy. "You didn't have to, Noel."

A visible blush appeared, her gaze falling slightly. "I wanted to. And… I wanted to eat this together. We live in the same house now, but you're always out." Her voice took on a sympathetic tone that she didn't intend. "I know what it feels like to lose someone so important, and that time by yourself is what you want, but… can't you lean on my shoulder a little?"

Ragna sat down after a brief silence. "Wait…" He retracted his hand. "You bought these right? You didn't bake them or something?"

"Um, no."

"Just checking." Ragna took one, relieved they were safe for human consumption. He didn't acknowledge Noel's pout and took a bite. Immediately his gloomy expression changed to surprised satisfaction. "Holy shit…"

"Is it good?" Noel sat beside him.

"Uh, yeah, it is. It's really fucking good." Ragna never had a sweet tooth. On rare occasions he treated himself to a sweet or two, a trait he shared with his foster father who drank nothing but green tea. His daily meals consisted of protein, most self-hunted and cooked. Over the past two weeks hunting had helped calm his nerves, giving him time to clear his head and think. A pressing concern came to mind. "How much did you pay for these?"

"The store owner is a family friend. She gave them to me for free." Noel helped herself to a cookie.

Ragna blinked twice, surprised. "Well damn."

Noel knotted her fingers. "...Um, Ragna? Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me what?"

Noel clenched her fists. Now wasn't the time; then again, it was the best time. "T-tomorrow is the festival, as you know, a-and I was wondering…" A visible blush appeared on her cheeks as she spun her hair around a finger. "…if you wanted to go with me. That is if you don't have plans!" she quickly added, erratically waving.

"The festival…" Ragna gave it some thought. He wasn't one for parties or social gatherings, certainly not in the mood to see anyone right now, but… maybe some positive reinforcement wouldn't be all bad. "Sure."

Joy shimmered in her eyes and her large radiant smile matched the sun. "R-really?!"

"Yeah, I'm off tomorrow and got nothing planned." All he had done was mope for the past two weeks. What had that done for him aside from stressing him out and worrying Noel? "What time do you wanna head down?"

"I-I have to make a quick run to the merchant in the morning, s-so we can meet by the peddlers at noon!" she answered.

Ragna stood up and took another cookie, leaving the last for Noel. "Sounds good to me. Guess I'll see ya then." She nodded and sprang from her chair, approaching him and standing there for a second before dashing off to her room. Sometimes he really didn't get that girl. He noticed she left the remaining cookie, and since it appeared she wouldn't return, Ragna took it and strode to his room.

The next day Noel awoke an hour early to complete her chores; she and Ragna able to make a living thanks to the meat he acquired from hunting. Many wouldn't dare tread far into the wildlands like he did, and because of that, the meat he brought home fetched an exceptional price. Her father taught her the way of business, a trade she picked up surprisingly well. Her excellent attention to detail earned respect from several traders who bargained daily with her, even throwing in a few freebies now and again.

Noel was waiting by the peddlers at noon. She wore a white button-down collared shirt tucked into her ankle-length blue skirt. A few men whistled and she did her best to keep a straight face. Thankfully, Ragna didn't take long and his appearance saved her from an interested warrior. Ragna had his own track record, respected and feared (mostly feared) among the knights. He didn't wear anything special: a black shirt and hakama, his usual get-up aside from the loss of his red coat and sword. That didn't matter to her.

"My bad, took longer than I should've." His gaze remained on the fleeing knight.

"I'm just glad you're here." Noel's cheeks burned as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, Ragna, how do I look?" She picked this outfit last minute. The store had a sale, she had the money. It wasn't too fashionable, but a glance in the mirror and Noel figured this would suffice. Her heart thumped for his answer.

Ragna gave her a once-over. "You look nice."

"Th-thanks…" His comment was drier than she expected, but at least he thought she looked good. Bright side! Look on the bright side! "You look nice, too!"

"Do I?" Ragna checked himself. "Just the same old-same old I wear when I go out. Guess I shoulda got somethin' fancier? My bad."

Noel shook her head. "N-no! You look fine! Very handsome!" she didn't realize that slipped until far too late and did her best not to put her face in her hands.

"Ya sure? Well, all right then." Ragna turned to the noisy square, confetti swimming through the air along to the tune of merriment. "Shall we get goin'?" Ragna faltered as a warmth enveloped his hand. He looked down to see both Noel's hands grasping his. "You okay?"

The crimson on her cheeks grew darker. "Th-there's a lot of people here! I, uh, don't want to get separated."

"You coulda just said you wanna hold it." Noel looked down, silent. Ragna just sighed and pulled her along, Noel quick to match his pace. As always, there was much to do. From games to food brought from neighboring towns and different regions, Noel didn't know what to try first. Ragna, on the other hand, starving, went straight for the array of food spread across the stands. After he ate his heart out, some of it good and some either unseasoned or plain disgusting (who the hell eats cow feet?), Noel guided him to the games. Simple stands with shooting down stuffed animals to get them or games of pure luck.

Noel spent almost half of her pocket change for the panda that caught her eye. No matter how many times she failed (and how rigged she knew this game was), she never gave up. Ragna couldn't watch anymore and gave it a shot himself. Unlike Noel, he had a trick up his sleeve. The simple trader couldn't manipulate seither like him. Concentrating a decent amount into the barrel, the toy shot like a real gun. The force knocked the panda over and scared the stand owner. Well deserved, smartass. Noel didn't wait for the owner to gather his bearings. She leapt over the stand, grabbed the panda, and rushed to Ragna's side. "Thank you!"

"No sweat. Showed him a thing or two." Ragna hadn't realized the sky turned orange. "Time sure flies… Where to, Noel?"

Noel tapped her lips with a finger and her eyes broadened struck with an idea. "Why don't we see the fire dance? It's supposed to be the last event of the festival!"

Ragna didn't have any qualms and followed along. By the time they arrived, a largish population congregated before the stage. They managed to get close enough to the front row, and as the sun dipped behind the horizon, the eruption of flame from the four standing torches signaled the show's beginning. Four women, all beautiful and well-developed, danced their way on stage garbed in traditional tribal wear to show respect to the gods. The crowd cheered, some for the elegance of the traditional dance kept in practice for thousands of years and others fixed on their bountiful figures. Ragna stared sidelong at Noel, her face alight with intrigue and fascination. Three songs and the dance came to a close. The crowd dispersed, some returning to enjoy what little of the festival remained, and Ragna and Noel joined those who ended it there. The two headed out of the city, the scent of food waning as they approached flagstone.

"That was amazing!"

"You're really into this kinda stuff?"

"I just think how they're able to preserve something like this from generation to generation is amazing. Don't you?"

Ragna shrugged. "I guess. Didn't you say you wanted to be in one of these?"

Noel blushed a bit. "I did, but I don't think I could get up on stage and dance like that, it's too embarrassing. I envy their bravery. Maybe one day I can grow the courage, but not right now." Noel changed topics. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I guess so. The last time I went to one of these were with my master, so this is a little blast from the past."

"Mr. Jubei took you here?"

"One year. Said I need to get my ass outta the house, so he dragged me around."

Noel laughed. "That sounds like something Mr. Jubei would do. Did you have fun then, too?"

"I was a stubborn little shit and never showed it, but yeah. I can't thank him enough, you too."

"Me?"

Ragna gave a small smile. "I think I needed this more than I thought, just a day to hang out and forget a little."

Noel smiled back. "I'm glad. But…" her pace slowed until she stopped altogether, Ragna halting a step ahead.

"Hey, you okay? Stomach ache?"

"No, something else. To tell you the truth, Ragna, cheering you up wasn't my main goal today." The wind seemed to halt altogether, as if not wanting to interrupt. Noel's heart thumped hard as she stepped in front of Ragna and gently took his hand. "Follow me, please."

"Uh, sure?" Ragna walked alongside Noel into their home, up the stairs, and into her room. She closed the door behind them and stood before him. He shared a gaze with her and his heartbeat quicken. She rose onto her tiptoes for and he let out a soft gasp when her lips brushed against his. Then, she pushed him. The light force wouldn't normally faze him but the kiss dazed him enough for her feeble push to topple him onto the bed. Noel straddled him, ignoring the fright and worry plaguing her mind. She cupped his face, stared into his eyes for a beat, then leaned in and kissed him again, met with mild shock but no resistance.

The kiss was awkward; she hadn't kissed anyone before and neither had he. Her lips pressed gently against his, not daring or demanding much. Ragna wrapped his arms around her, his embrace warm and secure as his mouth became on hers. His lips were soft for a man, pliable, tasting of the many dishes they had during the festival; he probably tasted the same on hers. His tongue slipped past her parted mouth and found hers, the sweet invasion sending a blissful shudder up her spine. His tongue danced with hers, moist sweeps and soft sighs making the kiss all the sweeter.

Adroitly his fingers worked during their kiss, unbuttoning her shirt to slip it down her arms. Noel shed his shirt in return and traced the hard contours of muscle and sinew to the obvious erection shifting against her crotch. She briefly paused to look at him, to drink in his chiseled features and confess her feelings, only for Ragna's mouth to devour the proclamation. His fingers wove into her golden locks, and her heart almost jumped out of her chest as he removed her frilly white bra.

Ragna carefully laid her on the bed, his mouth still slanted fiercely over her soft, pink lips, and removed her skirt and panties. He paused to admire her nakedness and felt the sadness from yesterday melt away upon kissing her again. His hand found a breast and treated it as if it were made of glass. Noel arched when he captured her other hardened nipple in his mouth; she hissed and writhed to his bites, sighing and cooing to the contrasting licks. He appeared confident in his ministrations, far more than when he arrived between her legs and breathed in her arousal. It had been the first time he'd seen a woman's center, his cock clearly appreciative of the sight as it strained harder against his pants.

He moved to caress her bald mound; the labia felt like flower petals—delicate and soft, dampened with arousal. Ragna traveled up to her clit, the center of her pleasure, and enjoyed the sounds he received by massaging it. Noel watched him lean in and take a sip of her nectar, the sweet fluid prompting him to lap it up. Ragna's lips latched onto her clit as he inserted a finger; her moans intensified and thighs tightened. She moved her hips against his sliding finger and sighed happily at the addition of a second digit, thrusting into his hand. And though his focus on her assuaged his own needs he still fought for control, freeing his aching cock to stroke and alleviate the tension in his groin.

Through watery eyes Noel watched Ragna rise. She blinked away the dew and fixated on his cock nestled in his fist, stroking himself until a bead of arousal seeped out his slit, the erotic sight making Noel gulp. How she heard people discuss these obscene actions was sickening; this was anything but. Her skin felt on fire and her mind raced watching him pump himself, need pulsing low in her belly. He approached, bent her knees, then stroked his entire length along her moist cleft. Before long he was coated in fluids and he pushed his sinewy cock into her hot, sweet center. Ragna groaned at the constriction, the tightness and heat of sheathing himself utterly blissful. She cried out sharply to the snap of his remaining inch, her eyes falling shut.

Noel jutted up against his deep strokes, his fine, subtle circles increasing in tempo. She latched her slender legs about his waist and smoothed her hands up his hard, muscled back to wrap around his neck. The innocent shimmer in her eyes faded to an incandescent gleam, her soft pleas for more pushing him to thrust faster, harder, her breath turning to urgent gasps. Ragna cupped and kneaded her breasts, licking the sweat rolling down each mound and attending to tender peaks. He allowed her to flip him onto his back and he slipped out from the transition. Noel felt a lump in her throat angling him toward her sex. She had never been in this position of control, and it was quite the heady experience to sheathe him back into her with a muffled cry at the fullness. She felt as if she were consuming him, devouring him; she had taken him instead of the other way around and took pleasure in it.

Her hands braced on the hard slab of his stomach and gyrated in synch with his shifting hips. His hands left her wide hips to grope and fondle her bum, traveling to caress her thighs and then kneading her breasts. His body, covered in perspiration, looked heavenly under the moonlight. Noel nibbled on a vein in his neck; the action spurred his hips to full tilt and her eyes widened at his frenzied undulations. A tingling heat arose deep in her abdomen and spread outward like waves through her entire body. For a hazy moment she felt as if everything were falling down, but she really was; down onto Ragna. Noel tossed her arms around his neck, latched onto him, reveling in the sensual squish of her chest against his pecs.

Ragna gnashed on his bottom lip, feeling her tighten and convulse around him, and threw his arms around her sweaty body like chains. Her fingers dug into his hair, as if she didn't know what to grab. His voice in her ears was thick with passion; it finally tipped her over the edge as she reached that dreamy high. "Ragna!" Noel's cry came out strangled, a ragged moan as everything fell away. His cry of deliverance tethered her long enough to feel the flood of his seed, the united fiery culmination beyond words as he fucked her through their orgasm, riding it until he softened completely.

They were breathless, sweaty, messy between their legs. Ragna's hair stuck out on all ends because of her constant pulling and combing, her golden strands just as disheveled. The pulsing beats radiating from her center died down as did the climactic aftershocks as she regressed into a state of total relaxation. Her hands absent-mindedly roved his body as his soon did over hers. She sat up just enough to look him in the eye and express her feelings vocally. There wasn't a need, but she wanted to anyway. "I love you. I've wanted to say that for a long time." Noel didn't stutter, she didn't whimper; she conveyed her emotions naturally and wholeheartedly, her smile sweet and innocent.

Ragna kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I got the message loud and clear. Love you, too." He thought back to Jubei, who always fretted over whether he would find someone to grow old with. Ragna prayed his master really was watching him from on-high like he promised on his deathbed and saw that he had found someone to spend his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemon written by a friend, not me. She did a fine job, I say.


End file.
